


Into The Golden Light

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Beach Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys In Love, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Making Love, Tender Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen, beach sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Golden Light

Bodies beat like a drum, and he feels another wave of heat hitting him, knocking the breath from his soft lips as lust burns him up. They make love on the beach, slow and sweet and soft, the wave’s crash upon the rocks, flowing up the barge and reaching the tips of his toes and dampening the skin before returning to the sea. He let his hands slide down his lover’s sides, feeling ribs and muscle under his palm, fingers flexing as he feels the man shivered at their touch. 

His boyfriend’s lips are kiss-swollen and there are hickeys on his neck, he wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck, shivering when he sees something feral in his mate’s eyes. His boyfriend hums as he peppers kisses across his cheeks, his boyfriend’s lips brush wet kisses along his neck, nipping at his throat. His boyfriend nibbles at his throat, a hint of teeth against his skin. His body is sun scorched and radiates heat, his eyes were closed now, beautiful lean, strong body swarmed with pleasure. 

The sand is warm under him, almost as warm as the body on top of him. Soft lips find his neck, nipping, kissing; he groans and wraps his legs snugger around his mate. He gasped breathlessly, tossed his head back in pleasure. His lover thrusting into him, fingertips playfully tugging his nipples as his hips rut, his breath damp and hot against his neck. 

The pleasure has his mind spinning, he is making these little huffing, gasping noises, his hips bucking up, his dark, blood-thick flesh throbbing where it’s straining between their bellies, and when he gets a hand between them, grips his boyfriends hard dick and strokes him up and down, brushing his thumb over the weeping slip, his lover makes the sweetest sound he has ever heard, a mix of a whisper, a moan, a gasp of his name, reaching up to palm his cheeks to draw him into a passionate kiss as the sun sets on this hot summer day.

He’s drenched in sweat of the summer sun and chewing on his already kiss-bitten bottom lip, head turned to the side and his eyes tightly shut in body tingling pleasure as they make love, his length is a constant burn of pleasure inside of him, he moans harshly, hips twitching, and body tingling with warm sparks. They have the beach to themselves, the sun above them burning bright, they lose their souls to the love of pure devotion and passion, the sand is warm under his body, gritty yet not uncomfortable, sort of tickles.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Jensen’s tender words tickle his warm skin, makes him giggle softly. He can feel heat pooling in his stomach as his soul mate is moving excruciatingly slow, in no hurry for their love game on the beach to reach an end; he kisses Jensen, moans sweetly, his lover’s lips kiss sweet and soft and cherry red. 

Jensen bathes Jared is sweet, soft kisses to his lips as the love; the beautiful boy under him is making the loveliest sounds, soft gasps and moans Jensen has ever heard, brings a beautiful smile to his face as he adoringly whispers “I love you.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70758.html?thread=23975782#t23975782)


End file.
